


You got shot!?

by roughlycut



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi is lying. Jemma is reacting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got shot!?

”Don't worry about me Jem, really, it's fine”

”But you're bleeding!”

”Jem, it's okay. The bullet barely graced me, it-”

”You got shot!?”

”I … Yes I got shot, but it's nothing I can't handle. It just needs to be washed, maybe a few stitches, I have my first aid-”

”Stitches? What happened? It was just supposed to be an information exchange, you told me not to worry before you went? You said...”

”Yes, but things went south, okay! It happens, you know that.”

”Yes, I know that, but I just thought-”

”Well don't! I don't need you worrying. On top of everything else, having you around it-it stresses me out when you worry like that! Can't you just act normal, treat me like you would any other agent. You know, it's your own fault, that I can't just say where I'm going! You would worry and I-”

”Bobbi, please don't-”

”What?”

”Lie. Please don't lie.”

”Well, what was I supposed to say? I know how you would have reacted if I had said that we were tracking down inhumans.”

”Inhumans!? You're in no state to-”

”See? This, this is what I'm talking about. You're overreacting!”

”Overreacting? I react this way because it's dangerous, Bobbi, and you, you're not fully recovered yet! You shouldn't even be out there, not yet!”

”That's not up to you Jemma.”

”No, but it should be! Never mind my medical expertise, but I'm your … we're-”

”Don't, Jemma.”

”I just-”

”Please don't do this right now.”

”I just, I thought we had moved past this, Bobbi. I thought that after our last talk, that things would be-”

”Well, apparently not! Sometimes things just happen, okay! I didn't expect the mission to fail, I didn't expect to get shot, I didn't expect for you to be here when I got back, I ...”

”Oh.”

”No Jem, I didn't mean … I just thought you'd be …”

”I can leave if you … I mean, I don't want to be …”

”Jem.”

”No, no you said you could take care of it, so I shouldn't-”

”Jem, that's not what-”

”It's exactly what you meant Bobbi!”

”Jem, please, I didn't-.”

”Yes you did. I will go see if the others need any help with their wounds. Wouldn't want my help to go to waste here, since you're quite capable of taking care of it all by yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lyrics of Anna Naklab's "Supergirl".


End file.
